


Make This Go On Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Super Short Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daud meets with Billy one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make This Go On Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canonical events based on a character we know nothing about wahoo! Just a drabble I wrote inspired by Snow Patrols song of the same title. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZdYpaVNecE I highly recommend listening while reading, but not required, I know how some people are with reading things while there are lyrics going on.

He knew as soon as her lips touched his forehead that she would be the one.

Daud smiled, the weight of the sun bearing down on his exposed chest, her form casting a cool shadow over his face.

The contrast was striking.

Her fingers traced the skin behind his ear, curiously, intimately. She did not speak; she did not have to. Their last act of passion felt more like defiance, a hushed, breathless laugh in the face of everything that held them down. He would never tell her that he needed her more than anything. She didn’t need that on her conscience, and he refused to plant the seed.

Like everything else, this was just business.

Every touch, every moan, every whisper left on his pillow, all business. It didn’t matter, it never did.

She knew it just as well. going through the motions, every formality neatly arranged on a platter for him to scarf down as he waded through the last years of his life waiting for his just dessert. And when he found out it was she that betrayed them, he didn’t have it in him to feign surprise. When the Overseers came and started picking off his men, he did not anger. When she took up a blade against him, he became an automaton, going through the motions, barely defending himself. He knew she wouldn’t take him there, she couldn’t, no matter how much fealty she had sworn to any other party, their job wasn’t done yet. She needed this as much as he did, and she would see it through, and then she would take him.

He would be her redemption, and he was just fine with that.

And it was on a sunny day in Gristol, the first they’d seen in weeks, that they met in secret, a desperate longing closing the gap between them.

And it was there he lay in the sun, bitterly satisfied while she wordlessly dressed.

He kept his eyes closed, deciding that the image of her beautiful face smiling up at him would be a more suitable vista to die to than the decaying buildings of Dunwall. _If I could tattoo a memory…_ The thought turned his smile genuine as he felt her lips on his.

He pretended not to hear the muffled unsheathing of the blade.

He pretended not to notice the subtle shift in weight as she carefully extended her arm.

He pretended not to feel the drop in temperature over his neck as it cast its shadow.

_All a formality._

What he couldn’t ignore, however, was the sudden taste of saline on his tongue as they parted.

His eyes popped open just long enough to see the tears streaking down Billy’s face.

“I love you.”

The blade seared into his skin before he had time to open his mouth.

The _“no”_ never made it past his tongue.


End file.
